Little Worrier
by wtf.are.you.looking.at
Summary: Beca, Chloe and Jesse as 5 year old kids celebrating New Year. They meet a new girl, Aubrey Posen. Things conflict between Beca and Aubrey but as the clock hits twelve a.m, something happens. [Romance/Fluff]


**Little Worrier**

It was the year 1998, exactly one hour until the New Year 1999. Families are celebrating with their loved ones, feasting with the traditional Christmas Ham and fruit pudding. Children are playing with sparklers, exchanging gifts and playing hide-and-seek, just enjoying being a kid as they grow a year older.

"Ready or not here I come!" five-year-old Jesse shouted as his best friends Chloe and Beca hid inside the brunette's closet.

"Shhh…" Little Beca chided, placing a finger over Chloe's lips as the small redhead attempted to talk. The two uncomfortably shifted in the dark, misplacing Beca's shirts and storages boxes. Jesse checked every bedroom, looking under the bed to see if he could spot Beca and Chloe.

"Gosh Beca you have so so many scarves and they are itchy!" the redhead complained, scratching her cheek. Beca buried her face on her palm in disappointment. Jesse heard a faint sound coming from Beca's bedroom and he entered the room. He grinned mischievously as Chloe continued to speak, this time he can hear her clearly. He slowly pulled the closet, revealing a squealing redhead and a groaning Beca.

"I told you to be quiet, Chloe! Now look what happened, Jesse found us. He wasn't supposed to!"

"Well too bad shorty, I found you! Your it!" Jesse giggled.

Chloe walked out of the closet and looked around the room, there were toys scattered everywhere. Without a thought she picked them up and chucked them in Beca's toy box.

"What are you doing? Beca frowned.

"I'm just cleaning your room. It looks like a dinosaur just ruined your little city'". Chloe smirked.

"Can you help?" Jesse playfully shouted, pulling a groaning Beca when the brunette collapsed on her bed.

* * *

30 minutes later…

"I don't want to play anymore, I'm tired." Beca yawned, making Jesse and Chloe yawn in unison.

"Not yet Becs, it's not even New Year!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, and you're going to miss the pretty fireworks and the sparklers aunt and uncle will give us." The boy smirked. The lazy brunette just groaned tiredly, really not in the mood to do anything.

"Beca, Chloe, Jesse? I'm going to introduce you to someone! Come on down!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled from the living room. All three kids immediately bolted through the door, excited to meet their new friend, whoever they might be.

"Meet Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Beca, Chloe and Jesse." Mrs. Mitchell pointed at each of them.

"Hi!" Chloe greeted, pulling the blonde into a bear hug. Aubrey stiffened, moving backwards, almost falling down from how strong the redhead hugged her. She made the weirdest look she could give. _She is weird!_ The blonde thought. All the kids went upstairs to Beca's room, trying their best to make their new friend feel comfortable.

"Come and play with us, Aubrey!" Jesse smiled.

"I'm okay." Aubrey said, isolating herself from the other kids, sitting down on the floor of Beca's bed. She took a book out from her little bag and started reading.

Chloe, Beca and Jesse looked at each other in confusion. They just wanted their new friend to play with them. Jesse crawled to the side of the bed and stuck his head out, crossing his eyes. Aubrey giggled but went back to being serious, giving the boy a "what the hell are you doing" look.

"Play with us!" he whispered. Aubrey scooted closer to wall.

Next, Beca went over and scared her, making one of pages rip. The blonde gasped and gave Beca her angriest look.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Here I'll tape it for you." Beca apologized.

"No! I don't want your stupid tape! Now I have to buy another one." Aubrey got up and stormed out of the room, leaving the brunette confused, sorry and guilty.

"It wasn't my fault…" Beca cried, drops of tears escaping her dark blue eyes.

"We know it's not your fault… we just wanted her to play, right?" Chloe said, placing her arm over Beca's shoulder. The brunette nodded. Well, Beca had always been the stubborn one. Knocking off the garbage bins when she comes home from school, or feeding her dog coke instead of water or scaring her brother by hiding inside his closet.

Jesse frowned and said, "She's mean. I don't really like her." The others nodded in agreement.

They went downstairs and supported Beca by politely explained to Aubrey's mom what happened, and that the brunette was sorry. Mrs. Posen nodded in understanding, while Aubrey was still a little upset.

"Honey, it's still a good book. It was an accident and it still the same, see?" The blonde woman flipped through the pages, showing Aubrey. The little blonde crossed her arms and hugged her mom from the waist, her mood not changing. Mrs. Posen told the kids that Aubrey is hard on everyone, because she's been a perfectionist at such a young age. Beca, Chloe and Jesse made their way downstairs, leaving Aubrey with her mom.

* * *

15 minutes later, Aubrey's mood lightened up and she shyly made her way up to Beca's room. The door to the brunette's room was slightly opened and she could see the kids playing. She stood on the side of the door and peeked closer. Beca noticed a shadow on her door, fear taking over. When she saw Aubrey she sighed in relief and shyly looked down, still a bit embarrassed from what happened earlier. Chloe noticed Aubrey who have been standing outside for quite a while. She gestured for her new friend to come inside and the blonde quietly walked in. Chloe patted the space next to her, making Aubrey sit down in between her and Beca.

"I'm sorry I was hard on you. My mom was right. It's still the same." Aubrey apologized, not meeting Beca's eyes.

"Oh, uh, um, I'm sorry again I ripped your book. But I guess, uh, it's o-okay. We just wanted you to play with us." Beca replied, awkwardly.

"Yeah," the blonde smiled.

"So what now? Are you friends now?" Jesse rolled his eyes at the girls.

"I guess so," Beca sighed. Aubrey nodded in agreement. They continued playing dolls and lego's, showing Aubrey her doll collection while Jesse built a small fort for another round of hide and seek.

Another 15 minutes later, the clock hit 12 am. They heard the adults cheer downstairs, popping party poppers as it rained confetti. They all screamed in excitement.

"Happy New Year!" Beca shouted, grabbing Chloe by the shoulders and placing a long kiss on her cheek. She then faced Chloe and kissed her hard on the lips. Chloe's eyes widened and she stiffened, so did Aubrey and Jesse though he was feeling a little jealous. But still, he grinned in amusement.

"What was that?" Chloe exclaimed.

"That's what adults do when it's New Year right? They kiss." Beca explained, letting go of Chloe's tiny hands.

"O-okay… but we're not lovey dovey, Becs… we're just best friends"

"I know, but it's just a kiss!" Beca smirked.

Jesse just stood there, watching Beca and Chloe as the two 'best friends', feeling jealous of Chloe because she got kissed by Beca. Aubrey had been staring at Jesse the whole time; she leaned closer and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. His eyes shot up and he started blushing. Aubrey smiled shyly at him when she pulled back. Jesse kissed her back, this time a peck on the lips. Aubrey screamed and wiped her mouth straight away, eliciting a chuckle from each one of them

Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey decided to go downstairs and hug their parents, Beca approaching her mother only as she celebrates her 5th New Year without a father.

* * *

A/N: I am back after nearly what... 7, 8 months? Maybe more? Haha. Well, I just came up of this plot of them as kids. I thought it was cute. Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this, perhaps a multi-chapter fic of them in college? I would really appreciate it if you suggested ideas. Hope you liked it.


End file.
